


5 Times Rodney Kissed John

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Rodney Kissed John

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tx_tart.

**One**

"I love you."

John's breath tickled the top of his head, and Rodney slid a little lower on John's chest, tightening his hold on John's waist. Making a small noise of agreement, he tried to burrow closer, and hoped that John was done talking because this was the sleeping part of the evening, not the saying "I love you" part.

_I love you._

Eyes flying open, Rodney hoisted himself up on one elbow and looked down at John. "Did you just say you love me?"

John shrugged. How anyone could shrug while lying flat on his back Rodney didn't know. And didn't care, because the corner of John's mouth was turned up just enough to be the start of a smile.

"You love me," Rodney repeated, and the other corner of John's mouth went up. Torn between staring at that smile and the urge to kiss it, Rodney settled on speaking instead. "I feel the same way. I have for a really long time and--" John's smile broadened and, unable to resist those lips any longer, Rodney gave up on talking and pressed his mouth to John's.

**Two**

Rodney was talking with Colonel Carter when John finally arrived at the semi-annual 'we're not dead yet' bash. He'd been off on P5R-492 with Ronon and Teyla trading for grain, and Rodney was guessing it hadn't gone well, judging from the expression on his face and the fact that he was freshly showered.

"How'd it go?" Rodney asked, because he wanted to know how John had ended up needing a shower after a routine trading mission.

"Mud season. It's mud season on P5R-492," John answered, stopping almost, but not quite between Rodney and Carter.

Carter grinned. "I've had a few missions like that myself."

The look John gave her was less than friendly. No matter what happened to the Atlantis teams something worse, or funnier, or more interesting had happened to SG-1. It was annoying, even to Rodney, even if it was true.

"Rodney and I made great progress on the ZPM," she said brightly, smiling at Rodney.

Rodney started to smile back, but stopped. John's expression had tightened even more. Placing a hand on the small of John's back, Rodney slid it upward and John turned to look at him. "I'm glad you're home," Rodney said and kissed him.

The regs had changed two months earlier but neither of them had been in a hurry to come bursting out of the closet. Now Rodney had just outed them to the entire expedition. Drawing back, he kept his eyes on John's face.

John smiled softly. "Yeah, me too."

Rodney was only dimly aware of the shock on Carter's face.

**Three**

"The stakes are too low."

"The stakes are too low," Sheppard repeated.

Rodney nodded, looking down at the chess board between them. "I can't concentrate when the stakes are too low."

"So what do you want to play for? Chocolate? Porn? Dr. Who DVDs?"

That was how Rodney ended up sitting at the small table in his quarters clad in just his boxers. Sheppard, annoyingly, had lost only his socks and his jacket.

"Checkmate," Sheppard said and leaned back in his chair, tipping it slightly.

"Fine. You win," Rodney said and began putting the pieces back into the box.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The side of Sheppard's mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"You can't be serious."

"You chose the stakes, Rodney."

Sure he had, when he'd thought the opportunity to see Sheppard naked would be enough to sharpen his game. Standing, he pushed his boxers to the floor and stood. "Satisfied?"

Sheppard was looking at him closely. Very closely. He nodded once. "Sure."

"Good." Bending forward to pick up Sheppard's pieces, Rodney caught sight of his lap. There was a bulge. It might just be his pants. Than again, it might not. "Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just." Rodney gestured at him impatiently, raising his hands up and down in the universal gesture for 'stand the fuck up.'

Eyes on the chess board, Sheppard stood. The bulge was still there, clear as day.

"You…" Rodney pointed at him. "You wanted to get me naked."

Sheppard put his hands on his hips. "You suggested the stakes. Looks to me like you wanted to get me naked."

"Of course I did."

"Well then--" Sheppard's eyes met his and then darted away.

"Well then, what?" Rodney asked.

"Why are we arguing?"

It was a good point, a very good point. Rodney walked around the table, painfully aware of his own nudity and Sheppard watching him. Stopping directly in front of him, Rodney tilted his head and lifted his mouth to Sheppard's.

Sheppard immediately slid his arms around Rodney's waist, pulling him close, and Rodney decided this had been the best chess game he'd ever lost.

**Four**

John was sitting on the side of Madison's bed, still holding a large book in his hands even though Madison was fast asleep. Rodney had been standing in the doorway for almost three full minutes when John finally noticed him.

Rising carefully he put the book down on Madison's nightstand and walked over to Rodney. "Things all settled at the SGC?"

Rodney nodded. "This babysitting thing isn't so bad," he said softly, looking at his niece, long curls spread out across her pillow.

"No, it isn't." John agreed following Rodney's gaze.

When he turned his face back to Rodney's, Rodney kissed him.

John gave him a puzzled smile.

"You're a really good uncle," Rodney explained. "It's kind of hot. Want to have sex?"

With an affectionate shake of his head, John said, "Sure."

**Five**

Pulling in a breath, Rodney let it out slowly, trying to relax, trying to let John in. It must've worked, because something changed and he could feel John moving deeper into him.

John's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, pleasure written across his face. Pleasure that came from Rodney, from being in Rodney. "Okay?" John asked.

Rodney shook his head because he wasn't okay. John was inside him. It was uncomfortable and weird, and John was inside him.

Except he was pulling back. Lifting himself up onto one hand, he reached for John with the other, wrapping it around John's neck and pulling John forward, into him and onto him. Their lips met and Rodney kissed him, not letting him go, pulling him deeper.

When he lowered himself back to the bed, John followed him down.


End file.
